Mistletoe
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Tonto muérdago, tonta tradición, tonta Katara y tonto Sokka. Genial, estar debajo de esa tarada planta era peor que ser derrotada en la tierra-control por un novato. Pero no solo eso era malo, sino que tenía que darse su estúpido primer beso con el chico que le gustaba, ¡Por culpa de una estúpida tradición!. ¡One-shot navideño! Kataang y Tokka :3


_**Mistletoe**_

* * *

**Summary: **Tonto _muérdago_, tonta tradición, tonta Katara y tonto Sokka. Genial, estar debajo de esa tarada planta era peor que ser derrotada en la tierra-control por un novato. Pero no solo eso era malo, sino que tenía que darse su estúpido primer beso con el chico que le gustaba, ¡Por culpa de una estúpida tradición!. ¡One-shot navideño! Kataang y Tokka :3

**Disclaimer: **Ni idea de quién inventó la tradición esa del muérdago, y ni lo quiero investigar(?). Pero ATLA, no es mío… (si tan solo 'Bryke' pusiera un precio… lo compraría) yo solo uso a sus personajes para reírme más en la compu xD

Aksjlkasdañ; ¿A quién no le gusta la tradición del muérdago? Es una perfecta excusa para agarrar al chico/a que te gusta por la camisa, colocarte con él/ella debajo de la plantita, ¡Y morir tranquila/o al saber que ya lo/a besaste! Y también un GRAN tema para el fandom de ATLA ;D

Y lamento publicar esto después de Navidad, pero mi madre no quiso pagarme la inter ¬¬. Véanlo como un regalo atrasado x'D

Espero que los Kataangers y Tokkalovers vomiten arcoiris al leer esto :3

Disfruten~

* * *

_**Mistletoe**_

_**By: Nieve Taisho**_

* * *

Navidad.

La época más asquerosa del año.

Villancicos melosos por aquí, abracitos tontos por allá, regalitos sin sentido por acá, y parejas besuqueándose por acuyá.

Solo otra tonta época del año.

O eso pensaba nuestra Toph.

Vamos, ¿a quién le gustaría que tu primer beso sea gastado por culpa de una planta? ¿A ustedes les gustaría? (a mi siiii(?))

¡A Toph no le gusta! Y nunca le gustó.

—Maldita navidad—.

* * *

Nuestra dulce y maternal Katara se encontraba tejiendo un suéter, guantes, gorro y demás para su amado novio Aang, el Avatar.

Tarareaba una pegajosa tonada que haría que Toph le arrancara la boca.

Pero a ella le valía pepinos-alcachofas eso.

Su hermano Sokka, entró a la habitación con carita de "Sálvame, por favor". Katara suspiró con una sonrisa y paró de su tejido para atender a su hermano.

—¿Y ahora qué sucedió?—preguntó Katara. Sokka tomó aire.

—Tú sabes… esa planta… que utilizan _las personas malvadas_… para hacerte besar con alguien… esa planta y su re-maldita tradición… la que tiene pelotitas blancas y es verde…—empezó Sokka. Katara rodó los ojos. _Aquí viene otra vez._

—Muérdago, Sokka. Muérdago—respondió.

Sokka suspiró: —Sí, eso. Necesito tu ayuda—pidió.

—No me digas. Es algo que tiene que ver con el…—.

—¡No lo digas!—Sokka se tapó los oídos.

—¿Qué pasa con el…?

—¡NO LO DIGAS, KATARA!—pidió a gritos Sokka.

Katara lo miró con cara de Ok.

—Bueno, sólo dime qué necesitas—dijo Katara, reposando la mejilla en su mano, con cara de fastidio total. A veces Sokka hacía que la piedrilla de Katara (llamada: Paciencia) se le saliera de la cabeza como un… planeador de maestro aire.

Sokka se retiró las manos de sus oídos.

—¡Tu _calvo_ novio y el señor _Llamitas_ empezaron a joderme con _esa_ planta!—pausó—¡La pusieron en TODA la tienda de Iroh esperando a que me besara con T… T… T… T-t-t-t-t-t-t…!—Katara sonrió.

—…¿Toph?—.

—¡N-NO! D-Digo… con T-Todas las p-paredes…—nerviosismo on.

Katara tenía unas ganas tremendas de llamar a su amiga y colocar _esa_ plantita encima de ellos dos.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con eso? Aang y Zuko sólo hacen lo que creen necesario—razonó Katara. Sokka la miró como si hubiera cometido un asesinato.

Imaginación de Sokka on:

—_Dinos… ¡¿Porqué asesinaste a la pobre planta?! ¡Me serviría para besar a T-t-t-t-t-t…! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Dime porqué la mataste!—inquirió Sokka hacia su hermana. Vestía una chaqueta de detective, con sombrero, Katara vestía como las mujeres inocentes pero culpables de las novelas (con vestido brillante) y TODO el salón estaba en blanco y negro. Resumen: era patético estar en la imaginación de Sokka._

_Katara, cómo toda buena mujer inocente, miró a Sokka cómo si éste fuera un loco. Miró también el salón, su vestimenta y a su hermano otra vez._

—_¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Estás oficialmente loco!—se defendía—¡Te llevaré con Bumi…!—._

_Sokka no la dejó terminar. Golpeó con fuerza la mesa con su puño, provocando que chillara como nenita._

—_¡Silencio… mujer! Auuuu. ¡Sólo dime porqué la… auuuu mataste…! Auuuu—chilló Sokka. _

_Katara se dio una buena palmada en la frente. Pero de pronto, una llamita se encendió, declarando una idea. Sonrió._

—_De acuerdo, te diré._

—_¡Esa es la… auuuu actitud! Auuuu._

—_Yo la maté porque…_

—_¿Siiiiiiiiii? Aauuuuu._

—_Porque…_

—_¡Diiiimeee! Auuuuuu._

—_Porque…_

—_¡Escúpelo! Ayyyyy._

—_Eres un tonto—Katara tomó su no-sé-de-donde-la-sacó cantimplora de agua y mojó a Sokka._

Imaginación de Sokka off.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Sokka ignorando lo sucedido con su rara imaginación.

Su linda hermanita lo miró: —Porque estás loco. ¿Qué acaso no notaste que ellos de seguro lo hacen para que AL FIN des un PASO para pedirle el noviazgo a…?—.

—ESPÍRITUS, KATARA, ¡NO LO DIGAS!—Sokka se volvió a tapar los oídos. Katara rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero me podrías decir: ¿Para qué demonios vienes a pedirme ayuda?—preguntó Katara, viendo como su piedrilla Paciencia se iba volando con una mosca. Se sobó las sienes.

Sokka tomó aire. Katara chasqueó la lengua. _Sí, aquí viene otra vez._

—Tú sabes que ODIO cuando tu noviecito el Avatarcito me jode por las mañanas…—empezó Sokka.

—Sí…—sip, así seguirá Katara, esperando a que Paciencia vuelva gracias a la tierra-control de su todavía-no-cuñada Toph.

—Pero de seguro se está vengando de mí porque le rompí su nuevo planeador…—_oh, genial._ _Tranquilo que de seguro ni te quiere matar_—pensó Katara con sarcasmo.

—Sí…—.

—Pero estoy seguro que también porque le rompí su otro planeador…—.

—Sí…

—No, espera. Debe ser porque le rompí su otro nuevo planeador hace dos días y era tu regalo de navidad para él…

—¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!—prepárense, porque Katara está muy enojada…

_¿Cuántas veces yo no evito meter la pata?_—se preguntó mentalmente Sokka.

—Espera… Katara…—.

—¡¿Cómo rompiste todos los planeadores?!—preguntó Katara visiblemente cabreada.

_Este es el momento en el cual, mi cómplice debería aparecer y salvarme el pellejo…_—no lo creo, Sokka.

En eso, _su cómplice_ sí entra a la habitación.

—Katara, Pies Ligeros requiere de tu ayuda para hacer algo con unos decorativos para la estúpida celebración de la estúpida navi…—trató de empezar Toph.

—Tú… a ti yo te quería ver…—trató de amenazarla Katara. Toph alzó una ceja.

—¿A mí? ¿Y por qué a mí?—preguntó inocentemente (¿?).

—No te hagas la _inocente_. Sabemos que tú ayudaste a Sokka a romper los… ¡tres planeadores nuevos de Aang!—_¡Bang!_ Atrapada.

Toph rió: —Tranquila, eso era _mi_ regalo para navidad. Sentir sus vibraciones alocadas de rabia es un regalo que aprecio de sobremanera—.

Sokka sonrió.

—Apuesto diez piezas de plata a que se lo preguntaste a Sokka y yo entré antes de que el siquiera pudiera balbucear incoherencias—dijo Toph, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ten, yo pago por Katara—Sokka le tendió las piezas de plata. Toph rió a carcajadas—Tú me conoces un montón, ¿sabías?—.

—Con razón Aang te quiere humillar debajo de un _Muérdago_…—razonó Katara. Toph se paralizó.

—¿Que él quiere hacer qué?—preguntó ésta.

_¡Ooooooh sí! ¡Soy tan genial!_—sip, esa fue Katara.

—Pues sí. ¿A ti también te da _miedo_ que te humillen debajo del…?—.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra!—la detuvo Toph, señalándola con el dedo—Te me callas—.

—¿A ustedes que les ocurre? ¿Qué acaso no quieren que nadie nombre al…?—.

—¡Que te calles, dije!—.

Toph, en estado de querer asesinarla, se fue de la habitación, aún diciéndole que Aang la necesitaba.

Sokka se puso una mano en el pecho y suspiró, ilusionado como estúpido enamorado: —¿No es linda cuando se enoja?—aaaaaaahhhhhhhh (¿suspiro?) no.

Katara se dio una buena palmada en la frente.

* * *

—Uuuunnn muerdaguito por aquíiii, otro muerdaguito por alláaaa y otro muerdaguito por acuyáaaa—cantaba Zuko, con una sonrisa que difícilmente nos imaginaríamos que estaría en su cara. Se encontraba adornando un gigantesco árbol navideño con unos muérdagos. Oh sí, Sokka le hizo algo que no quiere decir, y que lo dejó bastante cabreado.

—¿Qué te hace tan feliz, Zuko?—le preguntó alegremente Suki, colocando unas bambalinas con dibujitos del Avatar Kyoshi, en el gigantesco árbol navideño. Justo detrás de Zuko.

Zuko, Alias el Señor del Fuego; sonrió con ganas.

—Querida Suki… hoy es el día de Noche Buena…—empezó Zuko, buscando ritmo para tararear esa oración.

—Sí… pero… ¿Eso es lo que te pone tan feliz?—pregunta Suki inocente. En eso llegó Aang con sonrisa de gato-conejo.

—Hola, mis _queridos_ amigos—saludó el Avatar, enfatizando _queridos_ en un acento muy… melosamente Avataresco… y raro.

Suki fue la única que se dignó a mirarlo como si él fuera un completo fenómeno.

En otro caso, Zuko lo miró con la misma sonrisa.

—Hola, _querido Avatar_, ¿Me pasas ese _bello_ muérdago?—pidió, con el mismo tono meloso, pero más… SeñordelFuegoresco. Suki no pudo evitar mirarlo igual de raro.

—Ustedes… me están asustando con esas sonrisas… esos tonos… esa melosidad… me están asustando, enserio—decía Suki, con cara de puro horror (qué horror D:).

Aang y Zuko la miraron con cara de _Tranquila, no te haremos daño_. Suki se encogió en la esquinita detrás del gigantesco árbol navideño.

—No se me acerquen… y díganme de una vez por todas, ¿qué planean?—preguntó ésta, señalándolos con un… bastón de caramelo. Determinemos esto como: Amenazante.

Aang cambió su rara sonrisa a una de las suyas: Risueña y alegre. Luego tomó a Suki de la mano y la aproximó a ellos. Miró a todos lados y susurrando, le dijo su _plan_: —Sokka y Toph nos han hecho cosas que no se pueden explicar con palabras, por eso necesitamos _venganza_—.

Zuko asintió, pero antes de que Aang o él continuaran, Suki interrumpió con la mano en alto: —Pero tú, _Avatar_, dijiste que la venganza no resuelve nada, y ahora, ¿quieres emplearla?... ¿en víspera de Navidad?—preguntó Suki perpleja y muy confundida. Aang rió tierno. Y puso esta carita: :3

—Lo sé, pero mi _venganza_ es más una oportunidad para ellos. No es violenta, ni rencorosa… bueno, un poquito, pero no es mala, es buena, porque los ayudará a abrir sus corazones y…—pausó, poniéndole _suspenso_ a la oración—Aprender que nadie se mete con el Avatar y sus _planeadores_—.

Zuko asintió, y luego se creó un silencio bien sepulcral. Suki rió nerviosa.

—De acueeeeeerdo. Eehhhmmm…—Suki miró el gigantesco árbol navideño y los _muérdagos_ en él—Me pueden decir, ¿porqué tantos muér…dagos?—.

Suki, abriendo los ojos de par en par, miró la plantita, luego a los _sonrientes _chicos, luego a la plantita, luego a los chicos; y así sucesivamente.

—Ustedes… ¡Son unos genios!—Suki les aplaudió como si hubieran descubierto algo que nadie pudo hacer—¿Muérdagos? ¡A ustedes se les tienen que hacer _estatuas_! ¡Son unos condenados genios!—hasta ella los abrazó y todavía sonriendo, los ayudó a llenar TODA la casa de la dicha plantita.

Aang y Zuko se miraron entre sí, luego sonrieron.

Venganza en on.

* * *

Toph se encontraba en la cocina, con su gran amigo —y tío porque lo quiere—Iroh, bebiendo los dos un té caliente, perfecto para esta época invernal.

Iroh sopló un poco su té y se lo bebió con ganas, pero al tragarlo, escuchó un sonoro y triste (muy, ¿muy triste?) suspiro de la niña. Paró de su bebida para mirarla.

—¿Qué te atormenta, pequeña Toph?—Iroh, como su amigo íntimo y gran tío para ella, sabía que la atormentaba, pero escucharlo de ella era más satisfactorio para él.

Toph echó otro suspiro.

—La navidad—pausó, respirando el aroma de su té de Jazmín—Esta época es para pasarla en familia y… eso, ya lo tengo, y me alegra tenerlo pero… me enoja, me fastidia las cosas estúpidas que hacen, pero lo que más me saca de quicio son esas malditas plantas… esa estúpida planta que utilizan para besarse… argh—se quejó, para beber su té.

Iroh rió: —Los muérdagos te enojan, ¿no?—Toph asintió—Jaja, no hay porqué ponerse triste, si esa plantita más bien nos ayuda a unirnos con las personas que queremos en secreto, y descubrir, aunque tengamos que seguir la tradición, si esa persona nos devuelve el sentimiento; correspondiendo el beso—dijo, y se frotó la panza cariñosamente.

Toph rió: —Sí eso dices, parece que Pies Ligeros y Llamitas quieren hacer algo como eso con el Capitán Boomerang—Iroh rió también.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, con el cual aprovecharon para beber más té.

En eso, Iroh habló: —Mmm. Dime algo, ¿ya planificaron el intercambio de regalos? Quizás Santa Claus llegue—Toph se atragantó con el té.

—¿El panzón? Debes estar bromeando… no creo en él—.

—Quizás tú no, pero los niños sí, los más pequeños creen en él. ¡Es un gran amigo mío! Los panzones somos amigos y somos tiernos :3—rió Iroh—Bueno, ¿A quién te tocó en el intercambio?—.

Toph suspiró: —La Reina del Azúcar—pausó—No sé qué darle, porque sus gustos son tan… dulces que simplemente no sé con qué complacerla—.

Iroh meditó por unos segundos, luego sonrió.

—¿Por qué no le tejes un suéter?—Toph alzó la ceja—Lo digo para que yo te ayude, pero si no quieres, hagámosle un dulce navideño—sugirió.

—Gran idea, pero ayudaré si incluye metal—.

—¡Claro que incluye! Los cubieeeeeertoooooos—.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de la _vengaaaaanzaaaaa_… digo, digo, la Noche Buenaaaaaaa.

La cual se celebra con los amigos, la familia y si hay, novios y novias.

Pero no sólo es una época _hermosa_ para pasarla en familia, sino… ¡Para recibir regalos!

Y eso a Aang le fascinaba.

Bueno, le gustaba más estar con sus amigos, pero la idea de recibir regalos le sacaba sonrisas infantiles que superaban las de miles.

Y eso, que ya no era tan niño.

Ya reunidos todos en la sala, con el gigantesco árbol navideño encendido, titilando miles de lucecitas, y con muérdagos por doquier, empezó el intercambio de regalos.

El Avatar quiso comenzar (su entusiasmo era demasiado): —Yo, el Avatar Aang, propuse hacer un intercambio de regalos, para obsequiarnos cariño, amor y…—que fastidio, no podía seguir hablando porque ya que su entusiasmo era mucho, empezó a dar brinquitos de alegría y mandó su discurso al diablo—¡Olvídenlo! A mí me tocó Zuko, toma, amigo ¡y que me den mi regalo!—.

Zuko rió con una gotita en la sien. Tomó su regalo, abrazó a Aang y se dispuso a calmarlo, para entregar su regalo: —Gracias, em, no soy bueno regalando pero, esto es para un gran amigo, al cual _quiero demasiado_. Toma, Sokka—le entregó su regalo, haciendo que el mantra de Sokka (el cual era que, él quería ser el último) se destruyera. Lo abrazó y por un segundo, Sokka sintió escalofríos.

Tragó saliva y se armó de valor: —Gracias, y yo tampoco soy bueno regalando, pero sí soy bueno haciéndolos… jeje, pero este es para una chica que, aunque los moretones que me deja duelen, también demuestran su cariño y…—.

—¡ENTRÉGALO YA!—como verán, el entusiasmo de Aang pasó a desespero.

—¡Está bien! Te… digo, toma Toph—se lo entregó con las manos sudorosas y temblando. Aunque Toph se quedó en shock, luego pasó a sonreír, porque _sentía_ su regalo.

—Gracias…—pausó, y con una patada al suelo, su regalo salió volando de la cocina hacia su mano—Esto es para una chica que… ¡Ah! ¡Qué _polo_ es hablar! Y menos si es una chica como Katara. Ya sabes, Azuquita, toma tu regalo—Katara rodó los ojos y tomó el regalo, abrazando a su amiguita.

—Gracias, señorita sarcasmo, ahora, este es un regalo para alguien muy especial; que llenó mi corazón de amor, esperanza, cariño y…—.

—¡OH, KATARA! ¡GRACIAS!—Aang, _literalmente_, se abalanzó hacia su regalo, pero los reflejos de Katara se activaron. Ella tomó el regalito antes de que el cuerpo de Aang lo aplastara.

—No Aang, eso no se hace. Levántate y toma tu regalo, no desesperes—Aang tomó su regalo, saltó de felicidad, besó a Katara y exclamó un: _¡Yujuuuuu!_ Para sentarse en el suelo y empezar a abrirlo—No, Aang, después—un _owwwww_ se escuchó—¿Quién sigue?—.

Iroh sonrió y lanzó el regalo, hacia Mai—Feliz Navidad, _sobrina_—Mai sonrió, y se notó muy poco (MUY, MUY poco se notó esa sonrisa).

Ella le tendió una cajita muy chiquita a Suki, y sin decir nada. Suki sonrió y le tendió un regalo a Iroh, besándolo en la mejilla. Iroh rió nervioso y sonrojado.

Aang miró a Katara con carita de perrito, como pidiéndole permiso, de manera muy tierna.

—Bueno, ¡Ábranlos!—exclamó Katara, y antes de parpadear, todos empezaron a abrir sus regalos.

La cosa estaba así: Zuko recibió una llamita de cristal, visiblemente sacada de la Cueva de los Dos Enamorados, y tallada a mano. Aang rió. Él recibió un collar de los monjes, claramente original, del Templo Aire. Sus ojitos grises brillaron y se abalanzó —literalmente— a Katara, besándola. La pobre cayó, y minutos después, pudo abrir su regalito.

Era un dulce navideño, decorado con símbolos navideños (obvio) y con una K grabada. Lo probó y sus ojitos azules brillaron, dio saltitos de alegría y abrazó a Toph. Ésta la separó de sí. Luego tomó su regalito y le quitó la cinta que tenía; lo comenzó a trazar con sus dedos y sonrió. Era una piedra chiquita, con dibujos de boomerangs pequeñitos tallados a mano y un Feliz Navidad tallado también. Se sonrojó furiosamente.

Sokka la vio y sonrió. Tomó su regalo y desenvolvió, revelando una espada tallada en lava fría. Sokka sonrió y abrazó a su amigo Zuko.

Iroh rió y tomó su regalito, le quitó el envoltorio y se reveló una taza impecable de té, con dibujos de bambú y un koala-panda, con carita de :3. Le brillaron los ojitos a Iroh y le sonrió a Suki. Ésta hizo lo mismo con su regalo, era un accesorio para el cabello; típico de la Nación del Fuego. Mai trató (TRATÓ) de sonreír y vio su regalo; era una pulserita típica de las Guerreras Kyoshi, se la puso y tiró la caja hacia atrás, escuchando el sonido de Momo quejándose.

Aang rió y le tendió a Momo una bandeja de comida: —Feliz Navidad, Momo—el animalito sonrió y lo lamió en la cara. Luego Aang fue hacia Appa y le puso alrededor del gigante cuello una bufanda: —Igual para ti, amigo—Appa hizo lo mismo que Momo, pero llenó al Avatar (literalmente, lo bañó) de saliva. Éste río.

Zuko miró a Aang, como transmitiéndole un mensaje al receptor (¿?) y el Avatar, captando, sonrió y se lo llevó al pasillo, de ahí nada salió. Salvo… que nadie vio una plantita colgando del arco del pasillo…

* * *

Al terminar de comer, y desearse Feliz Navidad, todos iban a sentarse y contar historias de su 'infancia navideña' cuando Aang y Zuko salen del pasillo antes visto y sonreían, justo con la misma sonrisa con la cual asustaron a Suki.

Ahora TODOS tenían miedo, excepto nuestra Toph.

No sabía lo que le venía. No lo sabíaaaaaaa.

Aang se acercó a Sokka, y mirándolo fijamente, sonrió más. Eso asustó aún más a Sokka.

—Ey Sokka, por _allá_—señaló el pasillo—Tengo otro regalo para ti, ¿por qué no te paras ahí en el pasillo para asomarte y verlo? Si te acercas a él, lo arruinarás—Aang condujo a Sokka debajo del arco del pasillo—Quédate aquí, ya lo verás—Sokka estaba más confundido que… bueno, alguien confundido.

Zuko volteó lentamente su cabeza hacia Toph y le sonrió. Ella lo sintió: —¿Qué tanto sonríes, Llamitas? Ni que Mai estuviera desnuda—dijo, y Zuko miró a Mai diciéndole lo contrario, para que no lo matara.

—En el pasillo, en donde está Sokka, hay una piedrita escondida en la pared, la cual es una que si tocas, podrás sentir. Ve y tócala, es un regalo de mi parte—Zuko, literalmente, empujó a Toph hacia donde estaba Sokka, para, dizque, tocar la piedrita.

De pronto, Katara divisó el muérdago en lo alto del arco del pasillo. Le empezó a hacer señales a Sokka, pero Aang colocó un muérdago encima de ellos dos y Katara tuvo que besarlo. Pero lo hizo con cariño y amor… y evitando una asqueada mirada de Sokka.

Éste, sin saber lo que estaba arriba de él, miró a Toph, poniéndose un poco nervioso por la cercanía de ver su espalda.

—Toph… ehhhmmm… ¿qué haces?—le preguntó. Toph, que buscaba la piedrita, suspiró y volteó un poco la cabeza, escuchando más de cerca la voz de Sokka. Eso hizo que él viera un perfil perfecto de los labios de la niña.

Empezó a balbucear mentalmente: —_Ayyyyy que labiossss, digo, digo, que labiooooossss…, es tan… hermosaaaaa… tengo que besarla, ¡obligado!_ _Asdfgfsdsda…_—pensó, claramente balbuceando. ¿No lo escribí antes?

—¿Tienes algún problema de que esté aquí?—preguntó Toph, volteándose hacia él, pero apoyándose en la mano que tocaba la pared, doblándola por el codo. Se acostó levemente en ese brazo doblado.

Sokka negó: —¡No! Bueno… solo preguntaba qué hacías… jeje, ehhmmm… ¿No te gusta esto de la Navidad?—preguntó, cambiando el tema y rascándose la nuca, nervioso. Toph sonrió arrogante, sintiendo sus nervios.

—No es que no me guste, Señor Nervios de Acero—Sokka se golpeó mentalmente—Es que las tradiciones son estúpidas y claramente, ridículas. Como el chiste del muérdago… Oye, te siento raro… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás en un trance o qué?—le dijo Toph a Sokka, sintiendo como las vibraciones de él se pausaban, en estado de shock.

Creo que ustedes saben por qué…

Sokka se había quedado mirando la plantita que estaba encima de él y Toph, como si fuera un meteorito que iba a caerse y destruirlos a los dos (imaginación de Sokka).

—Espíritus Toph… no sabes el tipo de problema en el que _estamos_—dijo Sokka, mirándola.

—¿Cómo que "estamos"? ¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó Toph, confundida. Sokka no dejó de mirarle los labios.

_Estamos los dos, debajo del estúpido muérdago y tú, en vez de quedarte callada; ¿Sigues moviendo esos… labios? Espíritus… si no te beso, te meteré el muérdago en la boca para que te calles_—pensaba Sokka, observando cómo se movían los labios de la niña al hablar.

—Toph…—se ve que, él trataba de callarla.

—¡Cállate y dime! ¿Por qué dices que "estamos"? ¿Estás loco o qué?—.

—Toph…

—¡Nada! ¡Esto de la navidad afecta a cualquiera! ¡Estás muy loco!

—Toph, por favor escucha…

—¡No! ¡No entiendes que…!

En eso, Sokka la tomó de la cara y la besó, callándola. Toph se quedó con los ojos abiertos, analizando. Sokka la besaba dulcemente, sin pedir permiso para entrar en su boca, con cariño y dulzura. Luego la separó de él, muy lentamente.

Si se preguntan cómo estaban los demás: Aang, besando a Katara; Katara, siendo besada por Aang, Zuko, sonriendo y gritando un gran _¡Venganzaaaaa!_ Por toda la casa, Iroh, sonriendo, Suki también, y Mai rodaba los ojos.

Pero la pobre Toph estaba aún paralizada, respiraba agitadamente y estaba muy roja; se sentía caliente en las mejillas y necesitaba que Aang le transmitiera más aire para sus pulmones. Como que Sokka le quitó bastante.

Hasta que pudo preguntar: —¿Qué… fue… eso?—.

Sokka la tomó de la cintura y pegó su frente a la de ella: —Te quiero. ¿Me permites ser tu novio? Quiero un sí como regalo para Navidad—pidió, sonrojado.

Toph puso sus manos en el pecho de él, tratando de separarlo de sí.—Ca-cállate, tú no… ¿porqué no me avisaste del muérdago?—preguntó, cabizbaja.

—Porque tu habladuría no me dejaba—se excusó.

—¿Qué? ¿Dices que parezco un loro-gallina?—de hablar tanto, quiso decir Toph.

—No, pero…

—Estás diciendo que hablaba mucho.

—Y también decía que eso no me dejaba avisarte sobre la maldita planta.

—¡Y también que yo hablo mucho!

—¡Y también que tus labios me encantan!

—¡Y también que… eh… sabes rico!

Esta conversación/discusión está tornándose rara…

—¡Y también que eres la mejor maestra tierra del mundo, también preciosa, asombrosa, me encantan tus ojos, me gustas, y quiero que seas mi novia!—…

Y ahí quedó, señoras y señores, el shock de Toph fue… monumental.

—¿Te gusto tanto?—preguntó ésta.

Sokka cerró los ojos y tomó aire: —Sí… eh, bueno, y no me pareces un loro gallina… jeje, ehhhmmm… yo…—.

Toph rió.

—¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso!—dijo Sokka.

—Claro que sí, tus nervios me divierten—Toph lo tomó de la camisa y lo besó.

Eso, para Sokka, era un sí.

* * *

—No Aang… ya no más… no puedo más… se me hincharon los labios…—pedía (y se quejaba) Katara, tratando de alejar a Aang de ella.

Éste sonreía y se acercaba más a ella, con un muérdago en su mano, poniéndolo encima de ellos.

—Vamos Katara… sé que quieres…—dijo Aang, y en un acto de agilidad contenida, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la besó, con amor contenido (por su venganza) y suavemente. Katara retiró de un manotazo el muérdago que Aang sostenía, para colocar las manos de él en su cintura, y sus brazos en el cuello de él.

—Feliz Navidad, Katara—.

—Mmm… Feliz Navidad, Aang—.

Pasaron minutos y ninguno se separaba.

—¿Sabes por qué los muérdagos tienen esa tradición?—preguntó Aang pícaramente.

Katara rió: —No. ¿Por qué?—.

—Porque un par de tontos enamorados jugaban con esa planta, la pusieron encima de ellos por accidente, se pusieron a pelear y el chico besó a la chica, declarándole su amor—pausó, besándole la mejilla varias veces—Y… así nació la tradición del muérdago. Él empezó a utilizar la plantita como excusa para besarla cuantas veces quisiera…—.

—Oh, Aang… ¿es cierto eso?—.

—No sé, me lo contaron, pero si no te recuerda a otro _par de tontos_, no sé tú—rió Aang, besándole la nariz dulcemente.

Katara sonrió.

—Y dime, oh gran Avatar, ¿Qué tú no planificaste eso del _muérdago_… o sí?—preguntó Katara obviando el suceso anterior con el par de tontos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—preguntó Aang riendo. _Soy asombroso, si deberían hacerme una __estatua__, soy geniaaaaaaaaaal_—pensó, alabándose mentalmente.

—Eran muy obvias tus ganas de agarrar la plantita y colocarla tú mismo encima de ellos dos. Además; Sokka, en su estado de balbuceo, me contó lo de los _planeadores_. ¿No lo crees muy obvio lo de una venganza _buena_ para él?—dijo Katara—Es más, tú con Zuko en eso… parece más obvio—.

Aang rió infantilmente y colocando delicadamente un dedo en la barbilla de ella, le levantó la cara para observar sus labios más de cerca.

—Mientras la razón de la venganza sea justa, y el plan de ella vaya a proporcionar un bien para todos, la venganza se acepta con ganas. Como la tuya, hacia el hombre que… ya sabes… mató a tu madre. Merecía venganza, lo sé, pero el perdón de él era un alivio para el alma. Y mi venganza, era algo mejor…—pausó lentamente, para luego poner una cara de seriedad que asustaría a la propia Katara—Y… nadie se mete con los planeadores del Avatar—dijo, para después sonreír al ver a su novia riendo.

—Ay Aang—pausó Katara, buscando aire por reír tanto—Pero dime, ¿Qué le hizo Sokka y Toph a Zuko? Porque si te ayudó, fue por una razón que lo involucraba, claro—razonó.

Aang suspiró: —Pues… es algo fuerte… en realidad… pero no fue Toph con Sokka…—dijo, pausando, y buscando palabras para explicarlo—Fue _sólo _Sokka…—.

—¿Y qué pasó?—preguntó Katara.

Se produjo un silencio, que aumentó la curiosidad de Katara (y la de los lectores).

—Sokka dio con la fibra sensible de Zuko…—dijo.

Más silencio.

Claramente, a Aang le gustaba el suspenso.

—Sokka lo llamó Señor Calor… jaja, como yo lo llamé la otra vez... y Zuko reaccionó igual—.

—Oh, ¿pero por qué se enojaría _tanto _por eso?—preguntó Katara.

—Porque dizque Sokka le dijo que, además, su fuego no tenía calor suficiente… eh… no entendí bien porqué se enojó… pero lo pasé por alto…—.

Se encogió de hombros y besó a Katara, tumbándose encima de ella.—¡A-Aang!—.

* * *

—Me vengaré peor… Sokka… ¡nadie se mete con el Señor del Fuego Zuko y su fuego! ¡Muajajajajaja! Cof cof cof—tosía Zuko.

—Sobrino, ¿otra vez molesto por tu fuego?—preguntó Iroh ya acostumbrado.

—¡Pero tío! ¡Era mi _fuego interior_!—.

—Feliz Navidad, sobrino—rió y se rascó la panza cariñosamente.

* * *

_¡Holitas! ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y próspero ya Año Nuevo! xD_

_Me salió largo, ¿cierto? Me pasé por la inspiración, la cual me llegó cuando oí la palabra muérdago y navidad juntas xD (Asdsadas, obviooooo(?))_

_Espero les guste, y ¡ya mismo cap nuevo de GG!_

_Sé que la razón del enojo de Zuko hacia Sokka es un poquito patética, pero al soñarlo yo… se veía más creíble xD_

_Se despide y les desea un gran año nuevo: Nie~_

_P.D: Amé el Kataang del final *-*_


End file.
